


Snowfall

by MsWriteNow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, ask prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriteNow/pseuds/MsWriteNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask prompt filled: "Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> saythatoncemorewithfeeling asked: 17 or 11, Wayhaught of course ; ) Thank you!
> 
> There’s a request for 17, so don’t worry, I’ll get to it (;

“Nicole! Nicole, wake up!” Waverly jumped on the bed where the slumbering officer lay.

“No, sleep now,” Nicole grumbled.

“Please, please get out of bed.”

“Noooo, come BACK to bed.” Nicole blindly grasped in an attempt to pull Waverly back into bed with her.

“Fine, but you brought this upon yourself.” Waverly hopped off the bed, and Nicole slowly started falling back asleep.

“What the hell!” Nicole was startled awake by the freezing air. She looked to the foot of the bed and saw Waverly with the covers in one hand and a playful smirk on her lips.

“Now come on,” Waverly tossed her girlfriend a pair of warm pants. “Get your ass in these, and let’s go!”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Nicole grumbled as she slipped her pants on. She was suddenly hit with another piece of clothing.

“And this,” Waverly’s voice cheerily rang out.

After Nicole finally got dressed, Waverly tugged her to the front door. “Ready?”

“For what, Wave?”

Instead of answering, Waverly swung the door open and Nicole was greeted by the feel of winter’s crisp air and the blinding light reflecting off of the blanket of snow that covered the surrounding land.

“It…snowed?”

“For the first time in 40 years. Now come on!”

Waverly ran into the snow without a care in the world leaving Nicole at the door who was fondly watching.

“Nick, come on.”

Nicole was a southern girl through and through and was not about to voluntarily throw herself into Satan’s ice chest. “I’m fine here, Wave. I prefer to enjoy the view.”

Waverly pouted, but Nicole adamant and was not going to allow her girlfriend to win this one. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

“Could you at least call Wynonna, so SOMEONE could enjoy this with me?”

“That I can do,” Nicole pulled her phone out and texted Wynonna. When she looked up, Waverly was gone. “Wave? Waverly?” She looked around confused. “Where the hell did you go?”

She heard the snow crunch to her right, and she turned her head. She saw Waverly trying to creep up on her with something in her hand. “Is that a snowball? Waverly, I swear to God! Don’t you dare throw that snowba-AH goddammit! Come here!”

Nicole took off after the smaller girl forgetting about the snow all around. She tackled the smaller girl to the ground and pinned her arms above her head. “I win,” she gloated.

“Really? Because look who’s playing in the snow,” Waverly smiled.

“If I knew it was this kind of party, I would’ve said no,” Wynonna said. She walked over to the couple, “That is unless it’s my turn with Haughtstuff next.”

“Not a chance, Wynonna. She’s all mine,” Waverly said as she flipped the distracted Nicole and straddled her. She gave Nicole a look, and after a pause, they quickly jumped up and charged after Wynonna not caring that they were already soaked to the bone and freezing.


End file.
